I Lost
by Blackwhole2myHeart
Summary: Bella loses her father Charlie to a heart attack. She moves in with her father's closes friend Billy Black. She is depresed for a while when she meets a tall tan man with brown eyes... I'm terrible at summaries. :D
1. Crushed and in pain

It was late fall and I was sitting on the porch at my dad's, when I heard a noise. I dropped the glass that was in my hand. I ran inside to see my dad on the ground holding his chest.

I ran over to him. "Dad! Dad!" I yelled. He didn't answer he was just holding his chest in pain.

I went into the kitchen and dialed Billy. "Hello." He said. I was crying by now.

" Charlie, he.. On the floor, …. Heart attack." I scattered out. "Please help, I don't want to loose him." I sobbed out.

I heard Charlie yell in pain. I dropped the phone and ran over to him. "Hold in there dad." I tried to say.

I put him on my back and dragged him to the car. I put him in the passenger seat and drove to the hospital.

"Don't leave me, not yet, not ever, I can't live without you." I cried.

I pulled up at the hospital emergency room and dragged his lifeless body inside.

The doctors rushed over to me and took him. I wanted to go with him.

"He's my father, please let me see him." I cried. "I'm sorry your going to have to wait in the waiting room." She said.

I cried when they took him away. Billy and Jake came rushing in. When he saw me, it looked like his heart just dropped. He ran over to me and hugged me as tight as he could.

"Where is Charlie." Billy said. "They took him away from me." I cried. I felt Jakes tears on my cheeks as he held me. Like an hour later the doctor came out. I looked up. "I'm sorry-" He started before I interrupted.

"No!.. He can't be gone, he can't….I want to see him." I cried getting up. "I'm sorry." I ran past him to the room they took him to. He was laying in a bed, looking really pale. No life left in him. I felt my knees give in and I fell to the ground and cried. "No…!" I sobbed.

Jake grabbed me as I cried silent tears. My dad, my father, the one who raised me and did all he could for other people and not himself. Billy and Jake took me to there house. I sat at the table in the kitchen.

I don't know how long I sat there. Watching people with there lives and loving family's. Charlie was my only family left. My mom , step dad, and step brother, were instantly killed in a car accident. Some times I wish that it was me who should have died.

I eyes hurt from crying and my voice was crackly from screaming. The pain in my heart hurt so much. "Bella honey." Billy said sitting beside me. "I think you should eat something." He said. I felt like crying more, but I didn't. "I'm not hungry." I said trying to hold myself together. I pictured my dad,

***Flash back***

"_Bella, you need to eat something, I'm worried about you." He said. "I'm not hungry." I said. I turned back towards the window. "I am worried Bella, I don't want to lose you again." He said. "Don't worry dad, I am not going anywhere." I said. He left the room with a worried look. I cried. My mom and family had died only a month ago, and I was so depressed._

***Flashback ***

I couldn't think about my family anymore, it just made me want to cry more. Billy held me in his arms as I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I miss him." I cried. "If you want you can stay with us, if you can't handle staying at your house."

He said softly. I nodded.

**A/N I almost cried writing this story… Well the next chapter will be two years later…. **


	2. Dazed

My father passed when I was 15, it's been two years, and I have pulled my self together. Jacob has become like a brother to me, and Billy has become a father figure, to me.

I never thought that I could say father with out breaking down in tears and screaming until I passed out. Billy said if I ever needed anything, or some comforting that he will always be there for me.

I liked to think that was true ,but he'll just die like everyone else who has decided to help me with my life did. I hate myself for it, I'm so selfish, others do everything to make me happy because they are worried about me.

"Bella, you need some sunlight, you've been in the house and hardly went out since your father passed." Billy said handing me a cup of tea. "Thank you, and I do to think I should get some sun." I said sipping a little bit of tea.

"I'm glad, you look happier and vibrant." He said hugging me, as he stood up and left the room. I got up and started the shower. When I got in , I felt the warm water loosen my muscles. I washed up and decided on what to wear.

I put on a green striped shirt, some khaki shorts, and my dirty grey converse. "Somebody looks… cute." Jacob said. I smacked him, playfully. "Cut the crap, I know I didn't dress so great, but I really couldn't care what people say." I said.

I walked downstairs. "Hey Billy." I said. He seemed shocked. "Good morning, you look beautiful." He said. I smiled a little. After watching Jacob devour pancakes, we went outside. "So what do you want to do?" He questioned. "Anything is fine with me." I answered.

"Ok, how about we go to a park." He said. I nodded. I didn't know there was a park out here. We got on his motorcycle and went off. When we got to the park I saw the swings and a little girl sitting there.

I walked up to her. "Do you want me to get you started?" I asked. She nodded her head. I pushed her. She giggled with joy.

Jake's POV

I watched as Bella pushed a girl on the swing. Smiling. This is like the first time she has smiled in 2 years. I felt really happy for her.

When the girl left, Bella sat down, and swung slightly. I sat beside her. "You okay?" I asked. She looked up. "Yeah, just thinking." She said. I held her hand. "Please don't go back to the depressed and down looking Bella." I said.

"Promise me that you won't stay in the house for the rest of your life." I said. She smiled. "I promise." She said. Her stomach growled lowly. I laughed. "Come on, lets get something to eat." I said standing up.

Bella jumped on my back. "Run!" She yelled, trying to hold in her laughter. "Hold on." I chuckled. I ran to the motorcycle. She had a tight grip on my shoulders, I swear that I could feel her fingers dig into my skin. She hopped off.

I drove to Sue's diner. We sat at a table by the window. "What would you like to order." A lady said after we looked over our menus.

" I would like Chicken Parmesan Pita Pockets, and a sweet tea." I said handing her my menu. "And I would like a Hickory Smoked Burger with Glazed Apples and Smoked Cheddar. With a coke." I said. Bella glared at me. "Diet coke." I said.

The lady smiled and walked away. Bella seemed dazed. I started to shake her hand a little. She snapped out of it. "Bella are you okay, did you see someone?" I asked.

She nodded and pointed. I looked behind myself to were she was pointing. He didn't, that bastard!…..


	3. The god

**Last chapter: "Bella are you okay did you see someone?" I asked. I looked behind myself to where she was pointing. He didn't, that bastard!…..**

**I don't own Twilight blah blah blah….**

BELLA'S POV

We ordered our food when I zoned out. I saw this tall tan god, with short jet black hair. He was wearing a black muscle tee, and some cut off shorts.

My world shifted and I felt a pull towards him, each step he took a step closer. Jake pulled me out of my daze by shaking me.

"Bella are you okay, did you see something?" He asked. I shook my head and pointed. Jake looked back at him and started to shake. I pulled my gaze away from this god, to Jake.

"Jake what's wrong, are you okay?" I asked worried. "Get away from me!" He spat walking out. I ran out after him. 'What did I do!" I yelled as he started to walk farther away from me. He was shaking really badly about now.

"Talk to me." I ordered. I took his hand. He stopped, but didn't say a word. "Jake don't do anything you'll regret." Somebody said behind us. I looked back behind myself, and in an instant I was flying threw the air .

Hitting a tree head first. I slid my hand behind my head to see if it was bleeding. When I brought it back to my face all I could see was red.

My vision was blurry . Some people started to walk towards me. "Bella are you okay?" Someone asked. "So tired." I mumbled out.

"No, Bella you need to stay with me." He said trying to make me stay awake. I was lifted up into someone's arms.

" You have to stay awake. Think of something that will help you stay awake." He said. I started to hum a song.

I closed my eyes, but kept getting shaken awake. I heard the sound of footsteps on old crackly wood. Then the sound of a screen door opening. I realized that I was with a stranger, going into a strangers house.

I opened my eyes as he laid me on a couch and walked towards the kitchen. Soon enough I fell into a world of darkness.

When I woke up, I was in a strange room with tanish walls and a wooden floorboard. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself . "Hello…" I asked.

Somebody started to walk into the room out of the darkness of the hallway.

"You're awake." He said. I sat up a little. "Who are you?" I asked. He was the beautiful god that I laid eyes on at Sue's diner.

"My name is Sam." He said with a breathtaking smile. _I could stare at him all day. Wait! I don't even know him and I want to stare at him all day._

"Where's Jake?" I asked out of the blue. I hardly remember anything after we left the diner. I tried to use my hands to stand myself up, but a sharp pain went threw my wrist.

I could feel myself falling towards the ground. Sam caught me just before my face would be indented into is floor.

He made he sit back on the couch. "Thanks." I mumbled. When I heard the door open.

A beautiful tanned girl with long black hair walked in. Grocery bags in both hands. "Sam." She called out walking towards the kitchen, but stopping when she saw me.

"Hello… I'm Leah Sam's girlfriend." She said putting on a fake smile.

**Sort of a cliffy but I promise you it get's very interesting. Review, comment, give suggestions, ect. **

**BlackWhole2myHeart :D**


	4. Not A Chapter AN

**This isn't a new chapter.**

**Hey guys, I lost my notebook that I keep my stories in and I won't be able to update for a while. But I promise as soon as I find it, I will update for you. Yah I know, it is kinda stupid to write your stories in a notebook that can get destroyed, or lost in my point. Well I will update soon, and sorry. **

**: ( **

**BlackWhole2myHeart~ **


	5. Sam's girlfriend

Since I found my notebook, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer (I do not own twilight or any of the characters)

Previously _"Hello… I'm Leah Sam's girlfriend." She said putting on a fake smile._

Chapter 4: Sam's girlfriend

Of course, he would have a girlfriend, I mean look at him. There has a pang in my heart, knowing that he has a girlfriend and she lives with him.

"Hi, I'm …Bella." I said, well more like whispered. She smiled placing the groceries on the marble counter and walking up to Sam. She grabbed his hand. "Sam, can I speak with you for a moment." She said with clenched teeth as if she were going to explode at any moment.

He nodded as she pulled him back into the dark hallway. I heard them arguing things like 'Leah you knew this would happen.' And 'Why me, why didn't you just leave her to die.'

Yeah, she was right, why didn't they just leave me to die. Jakes mad at me and won't talk to me. This Leah girl clearly thinks that I should have just bled to death. Why do people keep trying to save me? It was my entire fault my father died.

I was so into my thought that I hadn't noticed they came back into the room. I looked up at Leah's face. Pain, hurt, anger, and a lot of things that could bring you down to my world.

She walked towards the door. "Sam, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said giving me a glare before walking out. Sam sighed sadly.

I stood. "I think I should go home, you probably need some space right now." I said. He nodded sadly. "Let me drive you home." He said grabbing his keys.

I got into his trunk and we drove there in silence. It was a silence that could kill a person, under pressure.

Once we got to my house I got out of the car and onto the graveled driveway. I staggered onto the porch, Sam behind me. I opened the door and walked in. Billy sitting at the kitchen table, fiddling with his hands.

When he saw me he had this weird expression on his face, before getting up and hugging me. "I'm so glad you're alright." He said as he started to check me. Once he felt behind my head he gasped. "Bella, we need to get you to the hospital." He said.

"Thank you Sam, Jacob is out back." He said. Wait how did he know what happened. "Is Jake okay?" I asked.

Billy glanced at Sam ignoring my question. "Is-. " I started but Billy suddenly cut me off. "Let's go." He said rushing me out of the door. Once we got into the rusted truck, Billy drove me to the hospital. "Seriously Billy, I'm fine." I said.

He signed me in and the nurse brought me into a room. I sighed. Jakes mad at me, Billy keeps ignoring everything I say and this Sam seems to be the cause of all of this.

Once they were finished running test and cleaning me up. They left and said that the doctor would be in shortly.

I was knocked out of my concentration when I heard someone open the door. I looked up. It was the doctor. "Good afternoon." He said coming in fully with a chart in his hand. "How are you feeling today?" he questioned.

"Fine." I said. "You lost a lot of blood. I'm very surprised that you didn't get a concoction." He said. "So she is alright?" Billy asked.

"Yes, but she may need a prescription for the headaches." He continued. "You're quite a tough cookie." He said with a genuine smile. After scribbling a few things on the clipboard, he left the room quietly.

I turned towards Billy, crossing my arms. He averted his eyes away from me. "Billy, please don't blame Jake for this." I said. "I was just got to close when he was angry." I said patting him on the shoulder. He turned.

"Bella, I'm sorry for this happening to you." He said, sorrow dripping off of every word. "Like I said, its fine." I reassured him.

He smiled and enveloped me into a hug, but I could still tell he was holding something back. Something about what had happened today wasn't right.

The shaking, warm temperature, the hatred towards a person and Sam the stranger. For some reason I can't figure out, his everything won't leave my mind. His voice keeps repeating itself over and over in my mind…

**So, Bella is trying to figure out why all of this happened and why this stranger means so much to her. Some of the pieces are falling together. Billy is not the only person holding a life changing secret from everyone. . Ohhhh. I can't wait until the next chapter.**

**BlackWhole2myHeart**


End file.
